


Both Ends Burning

by carolinecrane



Series: Aftermath [20]
Category: The Brotherhood 2: Young Warlocks (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future is relative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Ends Burning

The TV's playing in the background, but Harlan's not really paying attention to it. He can't even remember what movie they finally decided on, not when Marcus is stretched out next to him on the couch, head sort of resting on his shoulder and for once not worrying about when Harlan's parents are going to show up. He's relaxed a lot over the past few days; Harlan thinks it might have something to do with the fact that his parents haven't been around much since they got here, but he hasn't asked.

It doesn't really matter, because Marcus isn't freaking out over every little noise and that's good enough for Harlan. He still wishes he could have gotten Marcus on the dance floor, pressed up against him in front of all those people. He knows why Marcus didn't want to dance, knows he's probably never tried before and he was worried about making a fool of himself. But that was the whole reason for going to the club, because Harlan was looking forward to pulling Marcus close and showing him how to move.

He wanted all those people watching, wanted them to see Marcus with him and know Marcus was his. And he wanted Marcus to know everybody in the place was watching them, to see how far he'd go in a roomful of strangers.

Not that far, as it turned out, but he'd let Harlan kiss him in front of other people, and that was something. It was a lot better than sneaking around at school, hiding out in the locker room or in Marcus' dorm room while his roommate wasn't around. It was even better than hanging out at his place, because when they were out in public it felt less like they had something to hide.

Harlan still doesn't get that; he's never really cared what anybody else thought, and he never got why Marcus did. Doesn't get why he still cares what Slayton thinks, but even though Marcus claims he doesn't Harlan can tell it's a lie. He saw them talking on the quad, saw the look Matt gave Marcus when Harlan showed up. And it's obvious he doesn't approve, but as far as Harlan's concerned it's none of his business.

"Hey," he says, drawing Marcus' attention away from the movie he's pretending to watch. "You and Slayton…"

"I told you," Marcus interrupts him, turning to face Harlan without quite meeting his eyes, "it's nothing."

"Yeah, I know what you said, Marcus. But if you want to make up with him or whatever I don't care. I mean you can tell me if you guys are hanging out again."

"It's not like that." He shakes his head against Harlan's shoulder, hair tickling his chin. "Trust me, there's nothing to tell."

Harlan knows better than to believe him, but he lets it go because he's pretty sure Marcus isn't going to tell him the truth. There's always been something kind of weird about the connection between Marcus and Slayton and Van Owen, and even now that Van Owen's long gone it's still there. Like they've got some secret no one else is supposed to know, but one of these days he's going to figure it out, and then Marcus won't be able to deny it.

"Okay, so tell me this..."

"Jesus, Harlan," Marcus says, pushing himself up on one elbow to look down at Harlan, "I told you, we're not even friends anymore."

And he looks kind of hot when he's mad, eyes flashing dark blue and his cheeks a little flushed. Not that Harlan's never seen him mad before – it happens more than it should, probably – but he still grins as he reaches up to slide his hand through Marcus' hair and pull him forward.

"I know," he says, the words murmured against Marcus' mouth. "Just…relax."

He leans up to press their mouths together, lips parting and when Marcus murmurs something against him Harlan pushes his tongue past Marcus' teeth. They've never been good at talking, but this…this they can do, and when Marcus moans and presses even closer Harlan knows he thinks the conversation's over. And he'd probably let Harlan pull his clothes off and fuck him right here, never mind that his parents could show up any minute, as long as it meant Harlan wasn't asking him any more questions.

But Harlan's never been all that good at taking no for an answer, and when a hand slides down his chest to tug at his shirt he catches Marcus' wrist and pulls back a little. "All I wanted to know is what you're doing this summer."

For a second Marcus looks confused. It takes another second or two for the question to register, but when it does his cheeks flush a little more. "What…like, all summer?"

Harlan laughs at that, hand still buried in Marcus' hair to hold him in place. "Yeah, Marcus. You're going to college, right?"

"MIT," Marcus answers, voice a little breathless and Harlan's not sure if it's because of the kiss or the question.

"So you said you hated San Diego, right? Why not just hang out here for awhile?"

"You mean…"

"Yeah, Marcus," Harlan says, grinning at Marcus' awestruck expression.

"But your parents…"

Harlan rolls his eyes at that and surges forward, cutting Marcus off with a hard kiss. When he pulls back they're both breathless, legs tangled together and Harlan knows if they don't go upstairs soon his parents really will walk in on them. "I keep telling you, my parents don't care."

And he doesn't understand why Marcus still doesn't believe that after all this time, but he's heard enough about Marcus' parents to know they're nothing like his own. He knows enough about them to know he wouldn't want to spend the whole summer stuck in their house, anyway, and he's not worried that Marcus is going to say no. He can tell by the look on Marcus' face that his mind's already made up, and before Marcus even answers Harlan's already making plans for what they're going to spend their summer doing.

Mostly a lot of what they're doing right now, he thinks, because if Marcus is going all the way to fucking New England for college Harlan's going to fit in as much time as they can before he goes. "So? You think your parents will go for it?"

"Yeah," Marcus answers, sort of distracted like he's still trying to convince himself Harlan really just asked him to move in for the summer. "They'll probably be glad to get rid of me."

Harlan doesn't bother pointing out that it's their loss, because he's pretty sure they don't get Marcus like he does. They buy into the whole badass routine, after all, and anybody who knows Marcus knows that's just an act. But Harlan's not complaining, because as long as they don't want him around it means Harlan gets Marcus all to himself.

"Good," he says, grinning as he pulls Marcus forward for another kiss. It's slow this time, soft and intense and when he finally lets Marcus up for air his eyes are sort of glazed over. Harlan laughs and pushes at his shoulder until Marcus takes the hint and scrambles off the couch, letting Harlan push him back toward the door that will lead them upstairs.

And he's got Marcus all to himself for the whole summer, which means they just have to get through another six weeks of school before they can forget about Slayton and Marcus' roommate and everyone else that makes him so edgy. Six weeks and then three whole months together before Marcus is gone again, and Massachusetts is too far away, but maybe he can talk Marcus into coming back to California for winter break.


End file.
